


Drawing of naked actor Joe Jonas

by armapella



Series: Drawing of naked actors [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, JONAS RPF, Joe Jonas - Fandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Joe Jonas - Freeform, M/M, Other, Realistic Sketch, image, naked, naked drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armapella/pseuds/armapella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realistic Fan art (sketch) of Joe Jonas (Nudity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing of naked actor Joe Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> Joe Jonas obviously belongs to himself. This is just a drawing made from a fan of this sexy actor/singer.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also, I only have one shirtless photo of Joe and he didn't have that much muscles then lol; so I just used it to put the moles in their right places. Didn't have any other reference so I just gave him some definition.  
> PS: This is marked as a multi-chapter in case I add new drawings of Joe; i'll just put them here instead of adding another story for it.  
> To view the image in a highest quality, right click on it then choose 'View/show Image' (or something of the same meaning)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for me (about an actor), ask away. I will see what I CAN do; please understand that I do this for fun and share it with you; so I'll probably won't draw actors that don't attract me personally.  
> I already did Nick Jonas btw, it's in the same series :)


End file.
